


Spontaneity

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you say if I said we should get a tattoo? Something of us. Something to never forget."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcrdoctorwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrdoctorwho/gifts).



> So yeah this is for mcrdoctorwho, because she gave me this idea and I have not been able to stop myself from writting it :) This goes with my series This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go, but it's mostly just for her :)

"What would you say if I said we should get a tattoo? Something of us. Something to never forget." 

Loki's eyes widened slightly and he raised an eyebrow. "A tattoo?" 

"Yeah, I mean, don't you think it'd be kind of cool to have something of each other always with us?" Tony asked, plopping himself down onto Loki's bed and shrugging his shoulders. 

"Where is this coming from?" Loki asked with a carefree laugh, standing up and walking over to his desk to lean back on it and fix Tony with a glare. "I thought you hated tattoos?"

"I hate tattoos when they don't mean anything. And I hate tattoos of peoples names, because I mean, really?" Tony said and Loki nodded. 

"What would you suggest then?" Loki inquired, crossing his arms on his chest and tapping his foot anxiously, the way that Tony always had to refrain from smothering him with a pillow when he'd shake the whole mattress by doing it. 

"I don't know, what about like the date we first met? Or an inside joke or something like that? Something that only we know. Something that when people see it only the other person can explain," Tony said, leaning over to the bedside table for a piece of paper and a pen. He sketched a quick heart, drawing in the date 9-12 in cursive letters on the inside. He analyzed it for a second before drawing another picture, this time of the numbers in the form of a triangle. 

"Please no hearts. I don't want to have a heart engraved on my body. I've already got one," Loki said, and Tony scribbled out the heart drawing. Loki thought for a minute, then walked back over to grab the pen from Tony's fingers and write two simple words in his usual straight edge font. 'Cheese Puffs'.

"Oh so you'll have a puff ball of cheese on your body but not a heart?" Tony laughed and Loki dropped the pen on his head and grunted. 

"Fine, come up with something, this was all your idea anyway," Loki stated, returning to his desk and leaning back. 

Tony thought. And he thought for what felt like ages, even if it'd only been minutes. Every moment with Loki had been special, even the bad moments, but what was special enough to put on each other? Then all of a sudden, an idea hit him. Tony looked at Loki mischieviously and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Oh dear god, what?" Loki asked, his tone absolutely  _horrified._

"Your name," Tony said and Loki scrunched his face in confusion.

"You said no names though," Loki said. 

"No, not your name. Your actual name. Loki. The Norse God of Mischief. Also from Marvel comics. Why don't we get a little Loki tattooed on my ass?" Tony asked, his tone unbelieveably serious for the words that came from his mouth. 

"You're joking right?" Loki asked, his voice raising in shock. 

"No, I think that'd be awesome!" Tony said excitedly. Yeah, there was no way Loki was getting him out of this. 

"I will break up with you if you get a tattoo of a cartoon character that's supposed to be  _me_ tattooed on your _ass,_ " Loki threatened. 

"No you won't, and it's a free country," Tony said and crossed his arms just to be a brat. 

"Are you five?" Loki asked and Tony nodded. Loki considered this for a while, but then slowly nodded. "Fine. But not on your butt. I don't want to be down in that region and see a cartoon character of myself looking at me. What am I getting then?" 

Tony laughed at just the shear image that sentence inflicted, then thought of things that could maybe symbolize Tony. It had to be something really good or Loki would just give up on this whole operation. It needed to be smart and whitty, and yet still have a story that just the two of them would know. Maybe a date written in cool letters, or an ice cream cone, or. . .

"I've got it," Tony stated and Loki waved a hand for him to continue. "Now just hear me out, okay? Scars."

Loki sighed. "Scars?" 

"Yeah. The scars of us, you can get three on your wrist. One for when you came to my house after you found out you were adopted. One for when we broke up, and you found me and brought me to the hospital. And one for Steve. They can be healed, just the faint outline of them. They're there, but we've gotten past them. We've been strong enough to move on without actually forgetting." 

Loki closed his eyes in thought for a bit, his fingers dancing on the top of his hand in thought. Finally he opened his emerald green eyes, slightly watery. "Okay. Let's do it. "


End file.
